Ky Kiskie vs Nora Valkyire
Description Guilty Gear vs RWBY. Two lightning masters fighting to death. Will Ky put the hyperactive hammer huntress to a halt? Or will Nora prove to Ky that she is the Queen of The Castle? Interlude Wiz: Lightning. A really awesome element and considered to be the most strongest element. Second only to fire. Boomstick: We have seen people like Thor, Raiden and Storm use this element fluently. However those two are considered to be the most strongest people in terms of using this element. Wiz: Ky Kiskie, The Lightning Emperor. Boomstick: And Nora Valkyire, The self proclaimed Queen of The Castle. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ky Kiskie Wiz: In a world where carnage rules all, there must be some light of hope, even if it's small. That's the Guilty Gear Universe. Boomstick: In the year 20XX, People devoted to create weapons that could help them in Civil Wars. That's where a scientist called Fredrick came in the spot. Wiz: However, it backfired at him, leading to him turning into a Gear and having his girlfriend getting killed. This man that turned into a Gear would be later known as the infamous flame of corruption, Sol Badguy. Boomstick: And to fight Gears, A police unit should stand in the spot. This is where one person comes in this spot. We are talking about...Ky Kiskie. Wiz: Orphaned at a young age during the war, Ky Kiskie met the then-commander of the Sacred Order, Kliff Undersn. Afterward, Ky was told to come back after five years of training to see him again if he really wanted to fight. Five years passed, and Ky returned, ready to do battle. Boomstick: A year passed and due to the retirement of Kliff, 16-year-old Ky Kiske was recognized for his talent and named the new chief of the Sacred Order. With the appointment, he was given the Thunderseal, a weapon that allowed the wielder to manipulate the difficult element of lightning, and one of the Sacred Order's holiest treasures. Soon after his appointment, he led the Knights to victory, and ended the 100-year genocidal war. The Order was disbanded after the Holy War ended. Now enough of the history shit. Let's enter to his abilities. Wiz: Well, Yeah. Your right. As we said earlier, Ky wields the Thunderseal, one of the Sacred Order's holiest weapons. It allows its wielder to manipulate Lightning. Ky wields this sword with immense profieciency. Boomstick: He also developed a badass moveset out of it. So sit down and have some popcorn with you ladies and gentlemen. Wiz: First, we have Stun Edge, a small arrow of lightning that Ky launches at the opponent from his sword. It also has a more powerful version: Stun Edge: Charge Attack, which inflicts more damage at the opponent. Boomstick: Vapour Thrust, where Ky performs an upward electric uppercut with his sword at his opponent. Stun Dipper is a slide attack followed by an electric slash with Thunderseal. Lightning Javelin is where Ky performs a slash in the air right after performing Vapor Thrust. Greed Sever is where Ky jumps above the opponent, performing a Rainbow-like electric slash at the opponent with Thunderseal. And Crescent Slash is where Ky performs a flip with Thunderseal with his back facing the opponent, launching the opponent in the air. Wiz: And now for the special trump cards. I'm talking of course about the Overdrives! Boomstick: Ky has two badass Overdrives. The first one is called Sacred Edge, A more powerful version the Stun Edge and Stun Edge: Charge Attack. To perform it, Ky uses lightning magic to create a circle in front of him. Out of the circle comes a sword-like arrow made out of lightning which Ky hurls at the opponent. His second and most powerful Overdrive is a move called Ride The Lightning. This move engulfes Ky completely in a sphere made out of electricity before he rushes at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Wiz: And like every Guilty Gear character, Ky has and Instant Kill move. His own is called Rising Force. Ky charges Thunderseal before stabbing his opponents with it, releasing all the energy stored in the sword in the form of giant blue flame at the opponent. Boomstick: There is also the Gear Eye, where Ky's left eye becomes red with a Gear symbol inscribed on the iris. When utilizing this power, it vastly increases his strength, speed, durability and magic to supernatural levels. He can regenerate fatal wounds in mere seconds and using raw strength in this state, He was able to prevent the titanic Justice from falling from the sky - as well as the small island of stone she rested on -. His lightning magic also intensifies greatly and takes on a violet hue. However, he can only maintain this state for short intervals and it seems to cause pain afterwards. Man! Ky sure is unstoppable. Wiz: Well, No. Like any fighting anime character, Ky still has his own weakness. He is so noble and honest and kind to the extent that people like I-no can trick him easily due to his high sense of justice. He also hestitates and refuses to fight disarmed people. Also, He hesitates to fight people who appear as children as well. Also, all of his lightning skills comes from Thunderseal, and without it, he is left to use his Gear Eye and fight barehanded, which lasts for a limited time and then vanishes, leaving him worn out and giving his opponents free to pummel him. Boomstick: But despite all of this being said, There is a reason why he is called the Lightning Emperor. "Why must I make friends with the hated and make enemies of the respected... It's times like these when I miss the days of the war. The days before I discovered the little space between good and evil..." Nora Valkyire Wiz: A long time ago, Nora Valkyrie was a young orphan scavenger... Boomstick: Oh, you just had to drop them off on the deep end, didn't you? Wiz: It's true! Anyways, after being harassed by a group of bullies, she met Lie Ren. Boomstick: What the fuck kind of name is that? Wiz: We're focusing on Nora today, not Ren. Boomstick: I don't give a shit. What kind of parent names their kid Lie? (Shows footage of "Why You Always Lyin'") Wiz: *coughs* As I was saying... Boomstick: On the same day, the village is attacked by a giant mutant four-armed SlenderReindeer... Wiz: ...killing everyone except for Ren and Nora. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out turning the color beige makes people not want to hurt you. Wiz: Many years later, the two ended up together at Beacon Academy as one-half of the team JNPR... Boomstick: ...led by literally one of the worst characters in anime history. Right up there with Mumen Rider. Anyways, let's get to the good part! GUNS! Wiz: Nora wields a powerful two-handed hammer named Magnhild that can convert into a rocket launcher that shoots... hearts. Boomstick: C'mon, Wiz! We all need some love once in a while! Why not have explosions and love at the same time? Wiz: Is that what you said to your seventh ex-wife after you blew up half of her house because she refused to get back with you? Boomstick: Ouch. That burned harder that it did to the house. Wiz: Nora has done some amazing things with this hammer. Once, she killed a giant two-headed snake with just a blow of Magnhild. Boomstick: But even without her hammer, Nora can still pull off some crazy shit. Wiz: Once, she hit Yang Xiao Long, a fellow Huntress, so hard that she stayed airborne for almost 2 minutes! This hit, at the bare minimum, had to deal 49 tons of force to pull off. Boomstick: And she did this with a fucking watermelon on a stick! Also, she's pretty durable. She's had a vending machine launched at her! And she still kept going! Wiz: On top of all this, her semblance, a power possessed by all beings in Remnant, really gives away who she's based off of. (Shows a picture of Thor raising his hammer into the air and absorbing lightning) Boomstick: She absorbs electricity! Wiz: More specifically, after she absorbs this electricity, she charges it into her muscles and gains an immense strength and speed boost. Boomstick: Man, if I had that power when I was a kid, maybe sticking that fork in that light socket wouldn't have been such a bad idea. Wiz: After being struck by a simulated lightning strike, she knocked four people out of an arena at once with Magnhild. Boomstick: And she can store electricity in her hammer, so she's pretty set. It's like a giant power bank! Man, wish I could plug my iPhone into that thing. Wiz: But Nora's not all sunshine and rainbows. Boomstick: Yeah, she's pretty retarded, and she never takes anything seriously. She makes my mother look like a rocket scientist. Wiz: And she seems pretty dependent on her teammates when she doesn't have electricity on her hands to compensate. She will also rush into a battle without knowing anything about her enemy, and has not been known to to be one who retreats when things get harsh. Also, after the upgrade to her hammer that let her store electricity in its head, she's a bit reliant on her semblance. Also, she's extremely hypPreer all the time. Boomstick: Either way, Nora Valkyrie is one tough cookie who will, well... "We'll break your legs!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEEE! Death Battle Ky is seen walking through the Kingdom of Illyria. Making sure everything is ok before going home to his wife and son. He was about to call it a day before suddenly, the doors of the castle were sent flying with the guards as well. Ky took out Thunderseal and prepared himself for what was about to come. "Whew. Talk about a rough ride" Ky could hear a girl's voice coming from the smokescreen. It then cleared to reveal one Nora Valkyire holding Manghild with one hand and it was resting on her shoulder. "Ummm...Who are you?" Nora asked Ky once she saw him in view. Ky sweatdropped at this. "Ummm...I am the one who should be asking you this" Ky said. "My name is Nora. And i am looking for someone called the Lightning Emperor. Do you know where he is mister?" Nora asked. "Your actions had lead you to him" Ky said. "Oh! So you are the Lightning Emperor?" Nora asked. Ky nodded. "Yes. What do you want?" Ky asked. Nora smiled and positioned Manghild in a fighting stance. "I want to break your legs!" Nora said making Ky position Thunderseal in a fighting stance. FIGHT! Nora rushed at Ky and jumped in the air, trying to pummel Ky to the ground using her hammer, but Ky dodged the attack and kicked Nora in the stomach before slashing her with Thunderseal, electroding her. He then slammed the pummel of his sword in her stomach sending her flying to the wall. Nora stood up before charging at Ky once more. This time she changed Manghild into Grenade Launcher Mode. She then jumped again and shot two shots at Ky. Ky slashed the bombs making them explode in pink smoke. Ky tried to brace himself from anything that may come at him, but he couldn't brace himself from Nora, who came rushing at him and slammed Manghild in Ky's stomach making him spit blood and sent him flying to the wall. Ky stood up and glared at Nora. "Ok. No more playing around!" He yelled before lightning engulfed Thunderseal. "Stun Edge!" He yelled shooting a small arrow of electricity on Nora, who didn't have any time to dodge as the arrow hit her square in the chest making her stagger backwards. "Stun Edge: Charge Attack!" Ky yelled sending a more bigger arrow at Nora, who took the arrow square in the chest again. This time the arrow sent her flying towards the large council room. Nora crashed into one of the tables in the room upon contact. Ky followed Nora, knowing that the fight wasn't over. Ky jumped to where Nora was. Thunderseal was glowing intensely. "I hope you stop this foolishness now" Ky said to Nora, who proceeded to get on her feet. Blood was flowing from her head and her trademark grin disappeared and was replaced by an angry expression. "Now your in for it. I will really break your legs" Nora said making Ky sigh in annoyance. "I warned you" Ky said before proceeding to fire several Stun Edge arrows from his sword. Nora made a backflip to dodge the arrows, though one had its mark on her leg. Though she didn't seem unfazed. She then reverted Manghild and switched it to Grenade Launcher Mode and proceeded to fire at Ky, with the latter dodging them with ease. Nora then fired under her legs on the floor, using the recoil to launch herself to the air. She then switched Manghild into hammer mode while in midair and tried to hit Ky. However Ky jumped backwards dodging the attack which created a crater on the floor. Nora then ran at Ky, planted Manghild on the floor and jumped at Ky trying to deliver a drop kick, but Ky blocked it and elbowed Nora making her stagger. He then kicked her in the face making her skid backwards. "Stun Dipper!" He yelled before sliding at Nora and slashing at her legs, tripping her. "Vapor Thrust!" He yelled before delivering an uppercut to Nora using Thunderseal, electrouding her and sending her flying to the air with him. "Lightning Javelin!" He yelled before slashing with Thunderseal at Nora again and then kicking her away from him but not away from his hitting area. "Greed Sever!" He yelled before slamming Thunderseal at Nora, creating a Rainbow-like trail and sending Nora crashing to the ground. He then landed to the ground and saw Nora standing up with Manghild in her hands. Seeing this, Ky created another Stun Edge: Charge Attack and sent it at Nora, who surprisingly slammed it with her hammer back at Ky, who got electrocuted by the attack. Ky got up and panted. "OK then! No more fooling around!" Ky yelled tightening his grip on Thunderseal on the ground. His left eye changed from green to blood red with a Gear symbol on it. Nora saw this and charged at Ky, who rushed at her as well with blinding speeds. He then slashed at her with Thunderseal, knocking Manghild from her hands. He then moved in all directions like a blur around Nora, slashing her everywhere. He then kicked her to the air before jumping to her and slashed downwards with Thunderseal, sending her crashing once more to the ground. Neverntheless, Nora stood up once more, though a bit dizzy. She then saw Ky forming a circle of lightning with his arm. "Sacred Edge!" Ky yelled sending a giant sword-like arrow coated with electricity at Nora, who seemingly got stabbed by it and electrouded and was sent flying towards the wall, however, Nora clutched the electrical arrow with her hands and planted her heels on the ground, bringing her skidding to a halt. She then casually tossed the lightning arrow to the side, and it exploded upon contact with the wall. She then saw Ky coating himself with lightning. "Ride The Lightning!" Ky yelled before rushing at Nora, knocking her to the air, before jumping and shooting the ball of lightning that he was coated in at Nora, sending her crashing to the ground for the third time. The ball of lightning exploded upon contact with the ground. Nora got up and was swaying from dizziness. She then saw Ky pointing his sword at her and his grip tightened at it before his lightning took a violet hue, preparing for his strongest and final attack. "Rising Force!" He yelled before charging at Nora with Thunderseal pointing at her. He passed her and a massive explosion of lightning engulfed Nora. Ky's Gear Eye deactivated and he panted in pain and tiredness. Suddenly, the smoke and electricity that engulfed Nora from the Rising Force Attack blew away like wind, revealing Nora unscathed with a pink hue on her. Needless to say, Ky was shocked. "What in the World?!" Ky said in shock. Nora gripped Manghild and slammed it into the ground with her trademark grin on her face, activating her Semblence. She then rushed at Ky with her hammer in her hands. Ky used his remaining strength to block the hammer hit with Thunderseal, but Nora applied more pressure at her assault, knocking Thunderseal from Ky's arms and making him stagger backwards. She then proceeded to pummel Ky from all the sides with her hammer and Ky was left helpless at her assault. After a few more assaults, Nora hit Ky in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. She was about to give him the finishing blow, until... ...Ky gripped Manghild and slowly raised his head. "Your strong, but this ends here" Ky said calmly before opening his palm, making his sword fly to his hands. He then kicked Nora away from him, before tightening his grip on Thunderseal. "Rising Force!" '''He yelled before stabbing Nora, electrocuting her. Nora just smirked at Ky, who was still having a serious look. "It's no use. My Semblence can make me absorb lightning to power up myself" Nora said making Ky nod at her. "I figured as much. For that reason i will give you the power that you want...and maybe even more" Ky said before tightening his grip more on the hilt of his sword, making more lightning rotate around the blade. Nora's smirk eventually faded. She tried to push Ky away from her, but she was too late as she was beginning to become more like a balloon. It was just a mere seconds before Nora blew up like a bomb, splattering blood everywhere. Limbs and organs scattered everywhere. Ky just looked where Nora previously stood with blood covering her. He then sighed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Boy. Now that was rough..." '''KO! Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Ah. Crossed another potential competitor here on the list. Wiz: This match wasn't even close. Nora is indeed one tough opponent, but she was nothing compared to Ky. I mean we're humiliating Ky by putting someone like Nora in front of him. Boomstick: Nora's physical strength is great, Being capable of breaking giant Grimms with her bare hands, and some of her Grenade Launcher rounds are more deadly than some of Ky's attacks, however Ky surpassed her in ever single category. Speed, Strength, Fighting Experience and even arsenal. Wiz: Not to mention that Thunderseal is a weapon which is more suited for war than Manghild. Its powers are also far more higher than any of Manghild's options that could be offered to Nora. Boomstick: Also not to mention that Nora's Semblence is similar to Yang's. So that means that it has a limit. So once she takes lots of electricity, it will overload. Wiz: And despite her Aura, it wasn't enough to tank Ky's attacks. Since Ky himself should be comparable to Sol Badguy in terms of striking strength, who Asuka R. Kreuz had stated that the latter's punches holds more power than anything in the universe. So that means that it was impossible for Nora's Aura to protect her from these assaults. Boomstick: Also for the one thing that made Ky win: It's the fact that Ky's a war hero. A soldier. A true warrior. While Nora is still a student in the academy, so that means that she still has lots to learn. Wiz: The remaining question was: How far Nora would survive against Ky? Boomstick: Nora was so powerful, but in the end, she got elec-ploded! Wiz: The Winner is Ky Kiske. Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles